It was Meant to Be
by iheartalice
Summary: Clark and Chloe had been off and on since middle school. Really more off than on. Clark wants to give them a chance. will it work out?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Clark and Chloe had been best friends since middle school. They'd fought off one Kryptonian evil after the other, they'd gone through every horrible thing you could imagine. They'd been there for each other during break up's, and lost loved ones, and even through each other's death. And somehow they still managed to be friends, but things were different now, Chloe lived in Granville, and Clark lived in Metropolis. He worked side by side with her cousin Lois Lane, but he caught himself often wishing that it was Chloe. It seemed impossible to be Metropolis's super hero with out his best friend. He was currently standing atop the Daily Planet listening for people in need.

"Chloe, sometimes I wish you had super hearing, I miss you so much right now." Clark said quietly to himself. His mother was in Washington, his father passed away years ago, and his friend Pete took off in high school. He still had Oliver, Lois, Bart, Dinah, Arthur, and Victor, but they were always so busy that he felt like he didn't have a friend in the world. Suddenly a siren went off on the other side of Metropolis, a bank robbery, and he was off in blur.

Chloe walked through the streets of Granville. It was a small town, kind of like Smallville. She thought the place was okay, but it reminded her of home, of Clark. She shook off the feelings of sadness and ducked into a coffee shop. She'd left Smallville and Metropolis, and all of her friends, because she felt she needed to rediscover who she was. She gone from being a journalist, to running a counseling center to being watchtower. She felt as if somewhere along the way, she had lost herself. She'd only told Clark bye, but that was because she knew that if she didn't he would come looking for her. The coffee shop was small but almost empty, She went up to the counter and ordered a latte. Once she had her drink she picked a table that was off by itself and set up her laptop. She glanced at her watch and realized that in about two minutes Clark would be at home. She'd spent the past week arguing with herself about whether or not to contact him. But decided that she really need to talk to someone who knew her better than anyone else.

**Are you online, Clark?**

She typed and then waited, she looked around the shop at paintings on the walls, they were all very colorful, she decided they must be by the same artist.

**Yes, How are you?**

She almost jumped out of her chair in excitement when he responded. She thought for a moment, should she be honest or should she lie to keep him from speeding down to her?

**I'm doing okay, how are things in Metropolis?**

She decided to just omit the truth, she hoped Clark didn't see right through, but then for having x-ray vision, he's been known to miss a lot.

**It's fine, I miss you.**

Seeing those words and knowing they were from Clark, tugged at Chloe's heart strings. She was dying to tell him, then come see me, but it would defeat the purpose of her being here.

**I miss you too…I have a job down here now.**

Nothing she had to tell him seemed all that important. The one thing she wanted to tell him, she couldn't. She could feel her eyes tearing up and decided that maybe this was a bad idea. Clark felt like her safe place, and she loved that about him, but she'd gotten a little too comfortable and forgot to get out and live her life.

**That's great, where are you working?**

She noticed that Clark was keeping the conversation pretty light too. She wondered briefly if he really wanted to come after her or if he was doing just fine. Maybe Lois had stepped up and Clark didn't need his best friend anymore.

**It's a restaurant about two minutes from where I live. I'm witnessing, believe it or not, I never in a million years would have thought that I would try that. So, do you talk to Lois much? Have you told her your secret?**

Chloe almost didn't want to know the answer to that question. What if he had told Lois? And what if he was falling head over heels for her? Could Chloe stand the thought of Clark dating Lois and Lana, and every female friend he had, but her? She wished there was a way to take back all the questions she'd just asked.

**Lois and I don't talk much, unless it's work related. And no I haven't told her my secret, I don't plan to. I'm glad you're trying something new. But…**

He left the sentence hanging, what was he about to say? Was he going to finish? Chloe sighed and leaned back in her chair. Maybe she should go back to her old life. She felt like a hug chunk of her heart was missing. If she loved her life that much before, then why was she running away from it?

**But what?**

Clark's status changed from online to offline, Chloe's heart sunk and she closed her laptop, trying to hold back tears. He couldn't even stand to talk to her, did he really miss her that much? And if he's in that much pain, then saving the world has got to be taking a toll on him. She packed her things up and rushed outside, into the now falling rain. She was partly grateful for the rain, because it hid the tears streaming down her cheeks. After while she reached her little studio apartment that was directly behind a grocery store. It wasn't fancy or anything, the windows had a lovely view of a brick wall, and it had one bedroom, one bathroom, and a kitchenette. She'd painted the walls a lovely shade of light green, and hung up pictures of all of her friends and family. She'd bought a ton of cleaning supplies and scrubbed it good when she first moved in. Now it sort of felt like home, it was definitely better than nothing.

Clark felt bad for signing off half way though their conversation, but it hurt too much to talk to her. He sped through his shower and changed into his pajamas and climbed into the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep for the fourth night in a row. It was almost two in the morning when he gave up and got dressed, he decided to go to the Planet and stand on the roof. He was walking there just to waste time when it started raining. He laughed cynically, thinking he had the best luck in the world. He sped the rest of the way to the Planet, jumping to the roof. When he reached the top, he noticed someone sitting on the bench out of the rain, off in a dark corner. He walked towards them cautiously, whoever they were, they'd just seen him appear over the ledge of the building. "So, the blur is still grounded, huh?" Came a very familiar voice.

Chloe watched Clark walk faster with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Chloe!" She stood up and he pulled her in for a famous Clark hug.

"I felt horrible about having to talk over the internet, so I thought I'd pay you a visit." Chloe said fighting the tears behind her eyes, she hadn't realized exactly how much she'd missed Clark.

"Thank god, life isn't the same without you. When are you headed back?" Clark asked as they stepped out of the rain.

"In about an hour, do you wanna go somewhere warmer and drier?" Chloe was starting to shiver. Clark wrapped an arm around her, and then realized he couldn't go anywhere dressed like the blur.

"Why don't we go to the farm, I can't really go anywhere dressed like this." Clark pointed out.

"Okay, any chance we can super speed there? It's kind of a long drive." Chloe nestled against his chest trying to keep warm.

"Definitely." Clark swept her up in his arms and took off. Before Chloe could figure out what he'd done, he was setting her down in the living room at the farm. "I'm going to start a fire to warm us up." He said stepping away from her.

"I'm going to go upstairs and borrow some clothes, do you mind if I stick mine in the dryer?" She asked pulling her wet shirt away from her body where it clung to her skin.

"No, not at all, go ahead." Clark's eyes drifted to her wet form. The cold air had caused her nipples to harden and he could feel a certain part of his body start to do the same. He quickly turned and headed outside to get fire wood.

Chloe walked upstairs and into Clark's room. She searched his drawers for something that would even come close to fitting her. She realized that all his clothes were going to be huge on her, so she grabbed a white t-shirt from his pajama drawer. She stripped down, feeling the goose bumps on her skin appear as the cool air in the house hit her bare skin. She pulled Clark's shirt over her cold body and then looked around. She couldn't go back down stairs in just a shirt, she didn't even have underwear on. She went through his pajama drawer again and found a pair of his sweat pants that had a draw string on it. She shrugged and pulled them on, tightening the string as far as it would go and tying it tight. She felt satisfied with her appearance and took her clothes to the dryer. Once she had the dryer going she headed back down stairs where Clark was sitting on the couch, still soaking wet.

"Clark, if you wanna go change, I'm all done. I hope you don't mind me borrowing some of your pajamas, but it was all that even came close to fitting me." Chloe said joining him on the couch. Clark looked her over, the way his clothes hung on her curves had his full attention. It took everything in him to meet her gaze.

"I'll be back in a flash and then we can catch up." Clark disappeared so quickly that it took Chloe a moment to realize he was gone. By the time she did figure it out, he was already back, dressed in similar clothes. Chloe smiled and started giggling. "What's so funny?" Clark asked confused.

"We have the same clothes on, it's just a little weird." Chloe responded between giggles.

"I guess it is, isn't it?" Clark agreed, laughing a little himself. Chloe turned on the couch, so she was facing him, and sat cross legged. Clark turned a little too, so that they could talk. "So, how do like waitressing?" Clark asked before an uncomfortable silence could set in.

"I've definitely done things that I like more, but it pays the bills." Chloe replied. Clark was struggling to keep his hands off of her. He didn't know where this new found attraction to Chloe came from.

"I've really missed you." Clark said quietly, his eyes looking everywhere but at her.

"I really missed you too. I'm starting to wonder if I made the right choice by moving to Granville." Chloe said reaching out and resting her hand on his. Clark looked up and smiled. "I haven't been happy since I left, and I'm thinking that if it was the right choice, I would be a lot happier." Chloe finally admitted more to herself than to Clark.

"You know, if the whole super hero scene is too much for you. I can keep you out of my life or death decisions and you can be an innocent bystander." Clark offered. He'd do whatever it took to keep Chloe in his life.

"Are you kidding, I'd constantly be worried that you were going to get hurt." Chloe said laying her head on the back of the couch.

"You're an amazing friend Chloe." Clark said taking her hand in his. "Maybe you could just come visit me often, but still lead your own life. We could keep our friendship on the down low." Clark suggested.

"That might work, what if we agree to meet every Wednesday and Friday at nine?" Chloe asked. She knew she could handle living so far away from everyone she cared about as long as she got to see Clark from time to time.

"Sounds great. Do you want some coffee or something?" Clark asked letting her hand slip out of his as he got up.

"Yes please." Chloe said grinning, it's as if he was reading her mind. She watched him walk into the kitchen, then she grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch and wrapped it around her. It was early November and it was starting to get pretty cold out. By the time Clark came back from the kitchen with her coffee, she was fast asleep. Clark leaned down and kissed her head. He set the coffee on the coffee table and gently lifted Chloe off the couch, he sped her upstairs and tucked her into his bed. He hesitated for a moment before walking away, should he have just woken her up? He decided that he'd just deal with the consequences in the morning.

Once Clark had brushed his teeth, he came back in the room and carefully and quietly crawled into the bed. He made sure to give Chloe lots of space, just so things wouldn't be awkward in the morning. He laid on his side facing her, she smiled in her sleep, and suddenly Clark noticed something he hadn't before. Chloe Sullivan was very beautiful. He'd always seen her as his best friend, so he tended to block out how attractive she was. He thought back to the few other times he'd had this revelation and quickly followed it with, we're just friends. He wondered if he should do that again or if he should push for more. He decided that for now, no matter how his body reacted to her, he was going to stay friends with her. She was very busy trying to figure her life out, and the stress of that alone was enough, he didn't want to add a new relationship to that.

Clark turned away, so he could keep his mind from wandering. Sleep had eluded him a lot lately and it was taking a toll on his abilities, the other night his speed malfunctioned and he'd ended up in Canada. He just couldn't seem to drift off for more than a couple of seconds. But tonight, he was out faster than he could count to ten. He slipped into a dream, one that in the morning he was going to wish was real.

Chloe woke up the next morning in a daze, she stretched and yawned. But when she opened her eyes, she froze. She had never gone home the night before, and she was supposed to be at work, she glanced at the clock, ten minutes ago. She flew out of bed in a panic and rushed to the dryer, yanking her clothes out. When she came back into the room Clark was sitting up in bed with his arms crossed. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Chloe said angrily. "I have a thirty minute drive and I was supposed to be at work ten minutes ago!" She rushed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and changing quickly.

Clark just sat on the bed and smirked, he loved when Chloe panicked. She made these cute little faces at him and the ice in her eyes made them seem so mysterious. Chloe rushed back into the room and tossed Clark's clothes that she'd been wearing into his hamper. "I've gotta go, can you take me back to my car please?" Chloe said stopping at the end of the bed.

"Yeah sure, but wouldn't be a lot faster if I just took you straight to work?" Clark suggested raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess it would. I'm sorry I got upset, but I don't want to lose my job." Chloe said turning and sitting on the edge of Clark's bed.

"Are you sure you don't want to lose your job, it's not exactly your style to work in a restaurant." Clark pointed out.

"No I'm not sure. But I don't want to lose my place so I really do need to get going." Chloe said as Clark climbed out of bed, his dream from the night before swirling around inside his head. He walked into his closet and pulled out his clothes for the day. He went back over to the side of the bed so that Chloe's back was to him. He stripped down at super speed, and then got dressed the same way. He walked back to the end of the bed and tossed his pajamas into the hamper, then he held his hand out for Chloe. She looked up at him and took his hand. He scooped her up and was gone.

They arrived at the diner in Granville thirty minutes late, but Chloe didn't seem to mind anymore. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Clark on the cheek, his face flushed. "Thanks for spending time with me." Chloe said quietly and then turned and walked into the diner. Clark just stood there for a minute, he wasn't sure how a kiss on the cheek could have that much affect on him. He smiled, then turned and sped off to get Chloe's car. He'd decided he'd drive it back for her.

Clark had taken Chloe's car keys from her purse while she was in the bathroom. When he arrived at the Planet, he quickly identified her car and hit the unlock button. She was still driving her yaris, he barely fit in the car, it was definitely too small for him to drive regularly. He started the car and put it in drive, taking off down the road towards Granville. When he pulled into the parking lot of the diner, Chloe was walking out the front door with a smug grin on her face. He hopped out of the car and ran to her. "What's going on? Why are you leaving work? You've only been there for like an hour." Clark pointed out.

"I quit, you're right, this isn't right for me. I'm putting my apartment on the market and I'm getting the hell out of dodge!" Chloe said excitedly. They both got into her car and she drove them to her little studio apartment.

"This is where you live?" Clark asked peering out the car window.

"Yep and I still have my boxes in the back of my closet from unpacking. Do you want to help me pack, I'm ready to get back to my real life of journalism and super heroes." Chloe said getting out of the car, Clark followed still somewhat shocked by her sudden change of heart. Once they were inside, Chloe went and pulled out the boxes. Clark found packing tape on her desk and started putting them together. Chloe joined him once all the boxes were out of the closet. They were sitting on her tiny two seater couch and Chloe's arm kept brushing against Clark's. It was sending little jolts of electricity through his body, he squirmed a little and unfortunately, Chloe noticed. "Clark what's up with you? You look like you're trying to crawl out of your skin." Chloe said sounding a lot more like herself again.

"It's nothing." Clark said keeping his eyes on the box he was taping. He was ditching work to help Chloe pack. He wondered how long it would last before Lois tried to get a hold of him. Chloe raised an eyebrow and smirked but let it go. They finished off the last of the boxes and then Chloe dragged Clark into her bedroom area.

"We'll start with the clothes and work our way through the room." Chloe said taking Clark into the closet. It was a walk in but not a very big one. They kept brushing against each other as the pulled the clothes out, folded them and put them into boxes. All the blood in Clark's body was rushing south, causing him to have a rapidly growing erection. He made sure to keep his back to Chloe, so she wouldn't notice.

They finally finished the closet and then moved on to the dresser, this wasn't helping Clark much, since he was getting to see all the different kinds of underwear Chloe owned. She had everything from thongs to lingerie. Clark tried not to look as she put them in a box with her socks and bras. Clark started on her bookshelf, packing them carefully in a plastic bin. He looked over the titles, there were a lot of classics and few handbooks for reporting good news. The one that surprised him was journalism for dummies, he gave her a questioning look when her back was turned. He stuck the book in the box and figured that it was from her early Torch days. It took them another several hours to pack her bedroom and kitchen. When they moved on to the living room Clark was getting tired from lack of sleep. He was feeling a little warm too.

"Clark, you're sweating, are you okay?" Chloe asked her voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I just haven't slept a lot lately." Clark replied sitting down on the couch.

"Last time that happened you caught a cold, Clark. You should get some rest, we can finish in the morning." Chloe said going to fridge to get them both a coke. She returned to the couch and sat down, handing Clark one of the drinks.

"Maybe I should go home so you can get some rest." Clark suggested even though he really wanted to stay.

"No, you should stay here. Someone needs to keep an eye on you, just in case you get sick." Chloe said placing her palm on his forehead. Clark was very tempted to lean into her touch, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Chloe was watching him closely, he'd never reacted to her touch like that before. He didn't feel warm at all though, so it couldn't be that he was getting sick and not thinking straight.

"I can sleep on the couch then." Clark said not wanting to be a burden, Chloe pulled her hand away and Clark opened his eyes.

"No, quit trying to be a gentleman. You're my best friend, I want you to be comfortable." Chloe insisted. "I didn't strip the bed yet. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll make us something to eat." Chloe got up off of the couch, Clark could smell her perfume as she walked by and he inhaled deeply. She smelled so good, how had he not noticed that before?

Chloe was making spaghetti, while Clark showered. She set the table and put their cokes on the table too. She turned around to check on the spaghetti and found herself about an inch away from Clark's bare chest. Her entire face turned bright red and she froze. "You're done." She was almost whispering.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't expect you to turn around." Clark said taking a step back. "I didn't bring any clothes with me and my shirt was pretty dirty. So I put my jeans back on, I hope you don't mind me walking around shirtless." Clark said sheepishly.

"No, no, it's okay. I almost have dinner finished, sit down and relax. I'm sorry I don't have a tv, so there's really not anything to do here." Chloe apologized, she hadn't been able to afford cable or internet and she felt lost without the later.

"It's okay, I don't need tv to hang out with you." Clark said sweetly as he sat down at the table to watch her cook. She turned her attention to the cooking noodles which were almost done. Clark watched the way her blonde hair fell into her face as she stirred them. He was tempted to touch it, to brush it out of her face so he could see her sparkling eyes. She took the noodles from the stove to the sink and dumped them into a strainer. She set the pot in the other side of the sink and filled it with cold water. Then she dumped the noodles into a large bowl and mixed in the sauce. Clark watched the way her hips swung as she walked around the kitchen, but quickly averted his eyes when she approached the table and set the bowl down.

"Okay, it's definitely not as good as your mom's cooking, but it should fill us up enough to get some rest." Chloe said joining him at the table.

"I'm sure its delicious." Clark said with lust in his eyes, and he definitely wasn't looking at the spaghetti. He looked at the bowl of spaghetti and then back at Chloe. "Ladies first." He said holding out his hand for her plate. She smiled and handed it to him, he filled it up and handed it back to her, then proceeded to do the same to his own.

"Is it just me, or does this feel weird?" Chloe asked before taking a bite.

"It's a little weird, but it's been a long time since we've really spent time together. And usually we're with friends, I'm sure it'll pass." Clark said taking a bite. Chloe was watching him carefully, and he noticed after a minute. He swallowed and then set his fork down. "Now it's really weird, what's with the stare down?" He asked curiously.

"I'm just worried you won't like it." Chloe said picking up her own fork.

"It's actually really good." Clark said smiling and taking another bite. Chloe took a bite too and the conversation died down for a moment while they ate. After dinner, they washed the dishes together. They chatted happily as they dried off the pot and their plates and then settled in on the couch to finish their cokes.

"This has been really fun." Chloe said when the conversation stopped. It had gotten dark outside and they were talking by the light of one lamp, giving the room a nice soft glow.

"Yeah it has…hey Chloe, where are you planning to live when you leave here? Are you going to move back in with Lois?" Clark asked curiously.

"I don't know. I love Lois, but she's hard to live with. She's like a mix between a Chihuahua and a Jack Russel, she never stops going." Chloe said making Clark laugh.

"You know, my place is a two bedroom and its right in the middle of Metropolis." Clark offered trying to be a little subtle.

"Really?" Chloe actually looked hopeful.

"You could move in with me. I know it'd be something very different cause I'm the only one you haven't lived with. But it would be a new adventure for us." Clark said hoping she'd say yes.

"You don't think we'd get annoyed with each other?" Chloe asked, her hand moved to rest on Clark's leg.

"No, not at all. I mean, I have to run out all the time. Being the blur keeps me busy, but I'm usually home around eight or nine for a few hours." Clark explained.

"You know, you really should try to get more sleep than you do. You're going to get so tired that saving people is going to get really hard." Chloe sounded worried.

"Okay, if you're really that worried then I'll go to bed. It's only nine so I'll get plenty of sleep. Honestly last night was the first night in a while that I've really slept." Clark pointed out getting up off the couch. "Okay, miss do what I say, where do you want me to sleep? Cause if you say the bed, you're sleeping with me." Clark said taking her hand and helping her up. Chloe started to argue but Clark cut her off. "This couch is tiny, I'm not making you sleep out here." He didn't let go of her hand, his touch sent tingles up Chloe's arm.

"Clark, I have a twin bed, there's no way we're going to fit in it." Chloe pointed out, trying hard not to focus on his touch.

"I think I can make it work. But you're going to have to trust me, cause its going to be a tight fit." Clark said smiling that charming farm boy smile of his.

"I would trust you with my life Clark." She said finally allowing him to lead her into the bedroom. Chloe got into one of the clothes boxes and pulled out an oversized sleep shirt. Clark turned around while Chloe got dressed, he kind of wished he had a shirt to wear, he felt exposed. But then he would catch Chloe eyeing him like candy and it wasn't so bad. After Chloe was dressed, Clark pulled the blankets down and climbed in on the side against the wall and held out his arms for Chloe to climb into. Chloe settled down in his arms facing him, they both turned bright red. "Well this is different." Chloe commented quietly.

"We've survived a lot, I think we can handle a night together in a small bed." Clark reassured her smiling.

"You're right, night Clark." she said softly curling into him and closing her eyes. For just one night she would pretend that he was hers and only hers.

"Night Chlo." Clark closed his eyes also, but was secretly fighting the arousal that was coursing through his body. He waited till Chloe was fast asleep and then rolled onto his back, he kept an arm firmly around Chloe so she wouldn't fall out. Before he had a chance to think about his intense reaction to Chloe's body, he was out for the night.

Clark woke up around three in the morning with a painful hard on. He looked over at Chloe who was fast asleep and wondered why, even in his sleep, he was having this reaction. He started to get up, when realized Chloe's hand was resting on his crotch. He stifled a laugh and carefully moved her hand to his chest and closed his eyes. He really hoped he could fall back asleep, otherwise this would be a long night.

The next morning Chloe was up bright and early trying to pack up her living room. She was going through the items in her desk when Clark walked in half asleep with bed head. Chloe had to admit he looked pretty sexy with his hair tousled like that. She smiled and he smiled back. "Good morning sleepy head, did you sleep okay?" Chloe asked giggling a little.

"Yes," Clark laughed a little remembering his late night discovery. "Yes I did." Clark walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. Chloe giggled when she looked over a moment later and he had a decent milk mustache. Clark grabbed a napkin and wiped his face as he blushed. "I was a little thirsty." He commented before helping her take on the living room.

The living room and kitchen were done in a decent amount of time and they began loading up Chloe's stuff in her car. Amazingly all her belongings fit into five boxes, but five boxes didn't fit into her car. Clark took the two left over and rushed them to his apartment and came back. Chloe was surprised that he came back, he seemed to be spending a lot of time with her lately. It had to be because he didn't want to lose her again, it was the only reasonable explanation. They climbed into the car and began the drive into Metropolis. The drive seemed very short considering that it took thirty minutes. Chloe felt like they were pulling into Clark's parking garage ten minutes later. "Okay, this is it, our first experience as roommates." Clark said excitedly as they got out of the car that was way too small for him.

Chloe pulled a box out of the trunk and Clark grabbed the other two. The walked to the stairs and up to Clark's place. He was in apartment 12 and Lois was in apartment 10 across the hall. Clark set his boxes down and opened the door, they walked in and Chloe stared in awe. The place looked like an interior decorator had gotten a hold of it. Clark's signature colors were everywhere, the couch was a pretty deep blue color, and the end and coffee tables were black. The kitchen had a black tile floor and the counter tops were black marble. But the cabinets were white, and so was the fridge. There were red and yellow modern paintings on the walls along with pictures of Clark's parents and friends. "How did you afford such a nice place?" Chloe asked not realizing she was whispering.

"I spend a lot of hours working at the Daily Planet and I've got the farm running really well these days. I've had a lot of free time lately." Clark explained taking two of Chloe's boxes to the spare bedroom. Chloe grabbed a box and followed him, realizing she had no furniture. But as soon as she walked into the room, she realized that she didn't need any. The room was fully furnished with a cherry wood bedroom set. There was a dresser, bed, bookshelf, desk, and a small flat screen tv. The bed even had crimson sheets and a black comforter, with matching pillow cases and shams.

"Okay, so this is your room, mine is on the other side of the bathroom. For your own sanity, knock before you come in my room. But I'll always answer, it just gives me a second in case I'm changing or whatever. Oddly enough, the bedroom doors don't lock." Clark set the boxes down and went back for the other two.

Chloe sat down on the bed, feeling a little overwhelmed. Was she thinking clearly when she agreed to live with her best friend whom she secretly had feelings for? Seeing him every day and knowing nothing would ever come of it was one thing, but seeing him twenty-four seven was a whole different thing. She was going to very quickly lose her mind, she knew that watchtower was still up and running, maybe she could hide out there when she needed a break. Clark retuned to the room and set the boxes down with the others. "I'll give you some time to get settled in. I'm behind at work right now, so I'll be in my room researching my next story." He said smiling and then turned and left.

Chloe started with her bookshelf, putting her books away in a specific order that made sense to her. That didn't take long, so then she moved on to the desk, trying desperately to organize everything and failing. The inside of her desk had always been in a state of chaos. When the inside was as good as it was going to get, she set up her laptop and moved on to her clothes. Her clothes took about an hour, but once she was done with that, her room was finished. She took her bag of toiletries into the bathroom and smiled, they'd be sharing a sink. She suddenly felt better about the idea of living with Clark, it could be whole lot of fun. She put her stuff on the empty side of the sink, wondering when he had moved his stuff over. She walked out of the bathroom to find Clark leaning against the back of the couch looking rather unsure of himself.

"Hi." Chloe said shyly.

"Hi." Clark replied with a bashful smile. "Are you hungry?" He asked stepping away from the couch and coming a lot closer than Chloe expected. Chloe blushed but had no where to go but the bathroom. Did he mean hungry for food or something else? She wasn't sure but she thought she saw longing and lust in his eyes.

"Umm, I guess so. What did you have in mind?" Chloe asked trying to ignore the underlying meaning of his words. Her body was betraying her and it was getting harder to pretend she didn't have feelings for the man in front of her.

"Do you want me to cook or do you want to order out?" Clark asked finally giving her some personal space. Chloe wasn't sure but she thought he looked disappointed. She knew that if she let herself believe he was interested it would only lead to heartbreak so she ignored it.

"It's late, let's order out so we can get some rest." Chloe suggested.

"Okay." Clark pulled out his phone. "Is pizza okay?" He asked, Chloe nodded. She was to busy trying to regain her composure to talk. Clark walked around the couch as he dialed the number.

He was sure that if he offered, Chloe would accept his invitation, clearly he was wrong. He was going to have to work a lot harder at this to break through the wall she put up between them. He suddenly regretted not fighting for her the first time he'd noticed his feelings for her. His best friends was starting to feel like a lot more than a friend and he was determined to get her to see what he was seeing. He noticed that she hadn't moved from the doorway of the bathroom and smirked inwardly, he'd definitely caused some sort of reaction in her. He ordered them a large pepperoni pizza and then went to the fridge to find something for them to drink. "I have milk, water, orange juice, and soda." He called from the kitchen.

"I'll have a coke." Her voice was a lot closer than he expected, he turned around to find her sitting at the table, just watching him. The look in her eyes caught him off guard, she almost looked irritated. He knew that she was probably going to yell at him for trying to come on to her, but he wasn't sure if it was going to happen now. He took a deep breath and joined her at the table, handing her a soda.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He said trying to beat her to the punch. "It's been a long day and you're going through a tough time. I shouldn't have done that."

"Clark, if you have something to say to me just say it. I'm tired of this whole beating around the bush thing." Chloe said frowning.

"Okay, but it can wait till the morning, when we've both had the chance to get some rest." Clark said hoping she'd cool off before the morning. Chloe didn't respond. She got up and headed to her room with her drink.

"Let me know when the pizza gets here, I need a moment alone so I can think some things through." She went into her room and shut the door. Clark sighed, it was her first night in his place and he'd already screwed up. Maybe asking Chloe to live with him was a bad idea. He set a twenty on the kitchen table and went into his room. He changed into his blur outfit and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Chloe heard someone knocking on the front door and when she didn't hear Clark answering it she walks out of the room. Clark was no where to be seen. "Wait just a second." She calls to the pizza guy. She checks Clarks room and its empty as is the bathroom. She noticed the money on the table and grabs it, running for the door.

"That'll be fourteen fifty." The pizza guy said handing over the food. Chloe paid and went back into the apartment, setting the pizza on the table. She figured Clark was out doing his hero thing. She got a plate from the cabinet and sat down at the table to eat. After dinner she showered and went to bed, not sure that she wanted to face Clark right now.

Chloe woke with a start around four in the morning. She rolled out of bed and wandered into the living room, she decided that she was thirsty but on the way to the kitchen she noticed Clark's bedroom door was still wide open. She walked in and turned on the light. His bed was made and he wasn't there, so she flipped the switch and walked back into the living room. "Clark, I know you can hear me. Where are you?…Clark!" Clark didn't show like he usually did. Chloe sighed, was she too hard on Clark? He really had no right doing what he did after letting her go so many times in the past.

She walked into the kitchen, got a glass of water, and went back to bed. She slept restlessly until about seven in the morning and then got up again. She glanced in the direction of Clark's room and saw that he was still gone, she rolled her eyes and decided to go visit Lois. She didn't bother changing since Lois was like a sister to her. She walked out of the apartment leaving the door unlocked and knocked on her cousin's door. Lois answered the door looking flustered. "I don't know what you did to Smallville, but he's a mess. I haven't seen him this mopey since his Lana days. Please, please, come in and fix it and get him out of my place." Lois whispered not realizing that Clark could hear her if he wanted to.

"He's here?" Clark was moping? Had she really upset him that badly? She knew there was something between them, but she didn't know how strong it was.

"Yes and I want him out, he's driving me crazy. He keeps asking questions like 'Did I really ruin it all those years ago? I thought it was what she wanted.' I can't answer that, I don't even know what he's talking about." Lois was whispering louder than most people talked.

"Okay, okay, let me in and I'll see what I can do." Chloe said sighing and rolling her eyes. Lois opened the door and Chloe stepped inside.

"I'm going to go get dressed while you two talk. By the way, Chlo, I'm glad you're back." Lois took off towards her bedroom. Clark was sitting on the couch facing away from Chloe. He had on his blur clothes, which meant he went out with the intention of saving lives and ended up here. She walked around to the front of the couch and Clark looked up at her.

"Clark, what the hell is going on with you?" She asked not feeling like being sympathetic.

"It's nothing Chloe, I'm going home. You don't have to drag me out of here for Lois." He said getting up and starting to walk away.

"No, it's something and we're going to talk about it, right here, right now." Chloe said grabbing his arm. Clark strongly considered speeding off, but decided that he really did need to deal with this.

"What do you want me to say? I'm interested, you're not, end of story." Clark said his jaw tense with frustration.

"That is so not the end of the story. We have to live together, and unless you explain to me why you're taking this so hard, I'm going to move out. I can move in with Lois or something." Chloe said hoping he'd tell her what he was feeling.

"Oh no you're not!" Lois called from the bathroom.

"Shut up Lois!" Chloe called back. If Clark weren't about to confess his feelings for Chloe, he would have found that funny.

"Okay, you want to know what my problem is?" Clark's voice was rising even though he didn't intend it to. "My problem is that I fell in love with my best friend when I was fifteen. I've tried over and over again to make her see it. But every time I try, she turns me down. So I gave up for a while and tried to distract myself with Lana. But even that stopped working. And now that you're in my life again, I can't take seeing you all the time, knowing that you will never even give me a chance!" Clark's hands tightened into fists and his jaw was clenched. "If you really don't care about how I feel, then please, go ahead and move, cause I can't do this anymore. You're breaking my heart, and it hurts too much to live in the same place as you." Clark had lowered his voice and Chloe could see the sadness in his eyes. When she didn't respond right away, Clark turned away. "Imagine that, she's speechless." Then he walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Dang Chlo, maybe you should go after him. I've never seen Clark act that way." Lois said quietly, appearing behind Chloe.

"Lois, what did I do? I had the man of my dreams throw himself at me over and over. Was I really so stupid to throw all that away? I don't know if I can get him back now." Chloe had tears in her eyes. She turned towards Lois and Lois embraced her as sobs ripped through her body. What she didn't know was that Clark was listening just outside the door. He hadn't meant to hurt Chloe, he sat against the wall beside Lois's door. He was tearing up and didn't have anyone to turn to. This was one of those times he would turn to Chloe, but now he couldn't. Clark pulled out his phone and started looking through his contacts. He wondered if Oliver was in town, he dialed the number and listened to the phone ring.

"Hello?" Clark sighed in relief.

"Oliver, its Clark, I think I really messed things up with Chloe." Clark said and Oliver could hear the sadness in Clark's voice through the phone.

"Why? What happened?" He wondered if this was one of those times when he needed to go visit Clark. But it wasn't like Clark to be this down and out, and it unnerved him a little.

"I told her how I felt, but we were both angry. I basically said that if she was going to keep giving me the run around to move out." Clark explained.

"Geez, Clark, that's a little intense. How did she take it?" Oliver was headed for his key hook, this was definitely one of those times to go see Clark.

"She didn't say anything so I left. Now she's in Lois's apartment, crying." Clark couldn't seem to make his legs work, but he really didn't want to have this conversation outside of Lois's door.

"Okay, where are you?" Oliver was in the elevator now.

"I'm sitting on the floor outside of Lois's door."

"Seriously, okay, you need to get up and leave. If they walk out, things are going to get worse. Go to your place, I'll be there as soon as I can." Oliver practically ordered him.

"Okay, bye." They both hung up and Clark stood up on shaky legs. He didn't understand how Chloe managed to derail him in one night. He'd never felt this broken over anyone, he had to find a way to rectify the situation. He walked into his apartment and grabbed a pen and some paper. He was going to have to make this good or Chloe was going to be out of his life forever. He knew Ollie was on the way so he wanted to get it done before he was there to read his sappy love letter to Chloe. He spent a moment really thinking through how he felt and started writing. By the time Oliver got there he'd filled the page with his oversized handwriting.

"Hey Clark." Oliver said awkwardly walking into the apartment.

"Hey, I think I've got this figured out. I'm going to leave this letter for Chloe and take her out to dinner if she'll let me." Clark said folding it up and sticking it in an envelope from his desk.

"Why is it that you always know how to fix everything? Do you want a beer, I brought some with me." Oliver offered. Clark didn't usually drink beer because it didn't affect him, but there seemed to be some days recently where it just sounded good anyway. "I brought blue meteor rock, so maybe it will help you relax." Oliver said holding out a small lead box.

"I'm not sure getting drunk is a good idea right now, Oliver." Clark said eyeing the beer warily.

"We're not going to get drunk, just have one, you'll feel just a little better while you wait for an answer from Chloe." Oliver sounded pretty convincing so Clark agreed. He took the blue rock from Oliver and stuck it in his jeans pocket. Oliver handed him a beer and he opened it. He took his letter off the coffee table and walked out of the apartment to Lois's door and slid it under. He waited for a moment, listening for footsteps, but he heard none. He went back into his apartment where Ollie was waiting for him.

"I don't think either of them are there." Clark said plopping down on the couch next to his friend.

"It's alright man, I'm sure she'll get the note before the day is over." Oliver turned on the tv and both men went silent for a while.

Chloe and Lois walked down the hall of the apartment building, carrying their newly acquired cups of coffee. "Am I wrong? He's done nothing but start and stop over and over again. If he really cared about me, wouldn't he fight for me?" Chloe was venting and trying to get some perspective.

"It's Clark, Chloe, he tries to do what's right for everyone else. The guy never thinks about himself." Lois pointed out.

"I guess you're right, maybe it was wrong of me to turn him down. Deep down I think I knew that he would give me whatever I want. I just haven't ever told him what I really wanted." Chloe said as Lois unlocked her door and let it swing open. She bent down to pick up and envelope with Chloe's name on it.

"Hey Chloe, there's a letter here for you." Lois said handing it over.

"That looks like Clark's handwriting." Chloe said opening it as she followed Lois into the room. She went to the couch and sat down and unfolded the letter.

Dearest Chloe,

I know that as far as guys in you're life go, I haven't exactly paid close attention to your feelings. I'm sorry for what I did last night and I hope that you will forgive me for being an idiot. But I meant what I said, I do love you and it's taken me a long time to come out and say it. I really thought that you had no interest in me. And maybe you still don't, but I'm willing to fight for you this time, because there's no one else I'd rather be with. Do you remember that letter you wrote, all those years ago, when I was sick. I found it the other day when we were packing up your stuff. I hope you realize that you are the girl a guy grows into. It's not that you're not amazing, it's that a guy doesn't want to jump into a relationship that serious at a young age. I needed to mature before I could treat you the way you need to be treated. It's time to take off that mask and let me in, I'm ready. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me for all the wrong I've done, I'd love to give us a shot. If you aren't ready yet, I'll be waiting. I'm going to be at our favorite Chinese place tonight at eight.

Love always,

CK

Chloe just sat there, not sure what to feel or think. She wanted to go, more than anything. But trusting Clark with her heart again was going to be more than difficult. But something felt different this time, maybe he really was ready. Lois walked over to the couch and sat down. "Chlo, your still in your pajamas, maybe you should go home and change. I'll treat you to lunch and then we can go to the Daily Planet and try to get you a job." Lois said slowly slipping the letter out of Chloe's hands.

"Okay. You can read it if you want, just don't tell Clark." Chloe stood up and walked to the door. "What if he's in there?" Chloe asked, Lois held up a finger and finished the letter.

"Then tell him you'll meet him at dinner." Lois said giving her a look that said she really needed to give Clark a chance.

"Okay." Chloe opened the door, walked into the hallway and stopped in front of her and Clark's door. She was literally terrified to see him, he'd been so angry. She slowly turned the door knob and let the door swing open and was shocked by what she saw. Oliver and Clark had her play station out and were singing a song on singstar. Their backs were to her and they didn't seem to realize she was there. Chloe had to stifle a laugh when she realized that Clark was rapping.

**Watch out! My outfits ridiculous, in the club looking so conspicuous.**

And Rowl! These women all on the prowl, if you hold the head steady, I'm a milk the cow.

Forget about the game. I'm spit the truth, I won't stop till I get 'em in they birthday suits.

So gimme the rhythm and it'll be off with their clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes.

How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand.

Let's drink, you the one to please. Ludacris fill cups like double d's.

Me and ursh once more, and we leave em dead. We want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed.

Chloe cleared her throat deciding she better stop them before she bust up laughing. Both boys turned around and looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I hate to interrupt the rapping, if that's what that was. But I really need to get dressed and I think I'd die of laughter before I got to my room if that continued." Clark smiled so brightly, it melted Chloe's heart.

"Chloe, I'm really sorry about last night. Did you get my letter?" Clark was so hopeful that Chloe couldn't upset him again.

"I got your letter and I'll be at dinner." If it was even possible he smiled even bigger. Chloe suddenly felt nervous, she was going on a date with Clark Kent. She smiled nervously and rushed into her room. She shut the door behind her and began sorting through her clothes, what was she going to wear?

Clark looked at Ollie and set his microphone down. He couldn't believe Chloe had caught him rapping. It wasn't exactly one of his strong points. "I'm never going to live this down." He said sitting on the couch and taking a big drink of his fourth beer. He was really starting to feel it and was glad that once he took the rock out of his pocket it'd be like he never drank.

"Nope, but Chloe needs to see this side of you. It'll remind her why she fell in love with you in the first place." Oliver pointed out. "I'm gonna get going, I got a lot of work to do, but we should do this again."

"Yeah, count on it. It feels good to unwind a little. But now I need to sober up, so I don't screw things up with Chloe again." Clark pulled the blue rock out of his pocket just as Chloe re-entered the room. She looked at the rock, then at Clark, and then at the beer.

"Wow, I drove you to drink?" She teased.

"I don't normally do this, it was his idea." Clark said pointing at Ollie.

"You agreed to it." Oliver pointed out. "I'm gonna go now." Oliver grabbed the lead box and started to reach for the rock Clark was holding.

"Leave it." Chloe said in that voice that could make the manliest of men do what she asked. Clark couldn't help but smile. She was so hot when she was bossy. He felt arousal surge through his body as his eyes began to wander. She was wearing jeans that hugged her every curve and a low cut top that showed off her cleavage. Oliver withdrew his hand, set down the box, grabbed his keys, and was out the door. Clark just stood there staring like an idiot. The alcohol was still in full effect since he was still holding the kryptonite. "I wouldn't have done it without knowing that putting this away would make it all go away." Clark explained reaching for the box.

Chloe walked over to him and took the rock, setting it on the coffee table. "Clark, I don't care." Was all she said before grabbing the lapels of his shirt and pulling him down for a kiss. Clark melted in her arms, feeling like he was on ecstasy. She bit at his lower lip, causing Clark to shudder. He opened his mouth and her tongue slid in, exploring his mouth like it was the first time. Clarks hands gripped her waist, and he walked her backwards up against a wall, pressing his body against hers. Chloe pulled away then, "Let's leave some things to the imagination for now." She whispered huskily.

"I'm not sure I can stop myself now." Clark said moving to her neck and kissing and biting her gently. Chloe could feel how badly he wanted her, but she wanted to at least make it to the first date. She planted her hands on his shoulders and pushed, but not too hard, trying to bring Clark out of it. He stopped finally and took a few steps back, his eyes still roaming her body hungrily.

"You should go hang out with Lois, I can't have you standing here and not be touching you." Clark said holding his hands behind his back.

"I was supposed to go to lunch with her anyway. I'll meet you at dinner." She walked over and planted a kiss on his cheek before taking off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clark stood there for a moment trying to catch his breath, all his pent up sexual tension was beginning to weigh on him. He'd been lusting after Chloe for the past few days. But his feelings and attraction towards Chloe had been there for years. He realized after a moment that he was alone in the apartment, it was the perfect time to take a cold shower. He walked into his room and grabbed his comfy clothes, he still had a while till dinner and didn't have any plans. He was lucky he thought to button up his jacket when he went to go see Lois. He couldn't risk anyone finding out who he was, he really needed to get out of his blur clothes.

Clark walked into the bathroom and turned the water on, making sure it was a decent temperature. He stripped down and put his blur clothes in the hamper, he needed to remember to wash those afterwards. He stepped into the shower and sighed as it washed over him. Then the images started flashing through his head. Chloe standing in front of him in the shower, her body dripping wet. Her hands running over his bare chest as she stepped closer to him. Clark's erection was pointed at the ceiling, he really wished Chloe hadn't backed out. He gripped himself firmly, imagining that it was Chloe in his head and moved his hand up and down at quick pace. He pictured Chloe's mouth wrapped around him, and imagined her tongue swirling around the tip. He moaned as his muscles tightened his hand still moving up and down at a quick pace. Her tongue swirled its way back up and dipped into the slit at the tip and Clark couldn't help the extremely loud groan that escaped his lips as he came.

"Clark?" Oliver called through the door. "Are you okay man?" Clark just about jumped out of his skin.

"Yeah, just taking a shower and possibly having some lunch." Clark called back, his voice sounded raspy and he cleared his throat.

"Are you sure your okay, you were making some strange noises." Oliver called back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you forget something?"

"No, just saw that Chloe left and I had a little too much to drink, so I didn't want to drive. Can I hang out here for a while?" Clark sighed, and turned off the shower.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll be out in a minute." Oliver's footsteps retreated and Clark climbed out and grabbed a towel. He dried off, combed his hair and slipped into his room before Ollie noticed.

Oliver sprawled out on the couch and before Clark was even dressed he was out cold. "Oliver, I'm-" Clark stopped short when he noticed his friend was fast asleep. "Never mind." Clark walked to the fridge and pulled out the items to make a sandwich.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to fly by and before Clark knew it, it was time to get dressed. He was headed to his room, when Chloe walked in. She smiled at him with a twinkle in her eye as she walked into her bedroom, not even realizing that Oliver was asleep on the couch. Clark walked into his bedroom, suddenly nervous and started going through his closet. He found a dark blue dress shirt and some black pants and pulled them out. He dressed at super speed, too nervous to do it slowly, and pulled on his black shoes. When he was dressed he looked at himself in the mirror and decided he needed to do something different with his hair. He went into the unoccupied bathroom, wet his hair down and tousled it, giving it a messy look. Then he pulled out his cologne which he saved for special occasions and sprayed himself. Finally feeling content with the way he looked, he went into the kitchen and sat down at the table to wait for Chloe.

He was tracing intricate patterns on the table with his fingers when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and was instantly hard as a rock. She was wearing a black dress that stopped just above her knees and was low cut to show off her cleavage. She did a little twirl and he discovered that it was also backless. Clark's jaw dropped and he found himself speechless. "What do you think? I haven't worn this in a while, but it's one of my favorites." Chloe said approaching him, she stopped at the edge of the table. "Clark?" She snapped her fingers in front of his face, bringing him back from cloud nine.

"It's amazing, you're amazing, I can't take my eyes off of you." Clark said his voice once again raspy.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked taking one of his hands. Clark nodded and stood up, pulling her in for a kiss. Chloe moaned upon feeling his reaction to her attire. She never knew she had that kind of affect on Clark, but lately she was noticing it more and more.

"Yes." Clark replied pulling away from the kiss. He took a deep breath and counted backwards from twenty to calm himself down. He glanced over at Oliver and went for a piece of paper and a pen. Chloe looked over and was surprised to see Ollie asleep on their couch.

"Has he been here this whole time?" She asked suddenly talking in a whisper.

"Yeah, he was a little drunk and didn't want to drive home. I told him he could hang out here for a while and he fell asleep. I'm just going to leave him a note to lock up when he goes." Clark explained. He jotted down what he needed to say and left it on the back of the door. Then he and Chloe headed out of the building towards the car. They took Chloe's car instead of Clark's truck, since it was a little more city friendly. Chloe relinquished the keys after some begging on Clark's part.

"So, we're going to get Chinese dressed like this?" Chloe asked curiously, realizing that they were way over dressed.

"Actually, I have a plan. We're still eating Chinese, but I thought we could eat it in a place that's a little more romantic. How do you feel about the pier?" Clark asked as he drove towards the restaurant.

"It's a long drive for dinner." Chloe commented forgetting about Clark's abilities.

"I can run really fast Chloe." Clark pointed out and Chloe mentally slapped herself.

"Oh right, in that case, I love the ocean." Chloe smiled, suddenly even more excited for her date night. Chloe couldn't help but stare at Clark as he drove, he could be so incredibly sexy when he wanted to. She wanted to touch him, but restrained herself, she didn't want to distract him in case they forgot about dinner, she was starving. Once they reached the restaurant, Clark ran in and got their food and he met her back at the car.

"Are you ready?" He asked holding out his arms. Chloe smiled and stepped into them, holding the bag of food. Clark scooped her up and was gone in a flash.

Chloe felt a moment of confusion when Clark stopped, but then she took in the view. Clark had taken them to the west coast so the sun was just starting to set. "It's beautiful." She said quietly. Clark found a nearby picnic table and set up the food. Chloe came over, her hips swaying as she walked. Clark groaned audibly and Chloe smirked at him. He took her hand and helped her onto the bench then he went to the other side and sat down.

They ate in silence at first, both of them not sure what to say to the other. This was new territory for them, they'd always made it a point not to see each other as more than best friends. "I'm not sure what to talk about." Clark pointed out.

"What's been going on in the superhero world?" Chloe asked trying to break the ice.

"Not much actually. Oliver is still trying to keep tabs on Lex. AC is still saving ocean life, not much has changed really." Clark said finishing off his dinner.

"What about you? What are you up to these days? Besides trying to sweep me off my feet." Chloe was using all of her will power to keep her hands off Clark. She'd wanted this so bad for so long that she didn't want to take it slow, but at the same time she did, she wanted to savor every moment.

"Nothing big. Just handling the little crimes in Metropolis and occasionally helping Oliver. I've managed to stay off of Lex's radar." Clark said happily, Lex had been a huge problem for him over the years, but lately he seemed to be laying low. Clark knew that eventually that would change because that just wasn't Lex's style.

"When are the group of you going to understand that you need to work together? Even after dark side, you guys are just as stubborn as ever." Chloe pointed out, Clark didn't expect this to turn into a heated conversation.

"There is way too much saving to do. There's no way we could do it without splitting up from time to time." Clark responded.

"That's just it though, you guys worked together like once. It needs to happen a lot more often, one person cannot save the world alone." Clark smirked at her and was silent for a moment. Chloe shifted uncomfortably. "What?" She asked finally, after not being able to figure out what he was thinking.

"You know, it's hard to work together when we don't have a home base to report back to." Clark said smugly.

"I guess without Tess you guys are pretty disconnected." Chloe said sadly. They both reminisced about their newest friend's funeral, it had been heart breaking for everyone.

"We could really use your help pulling everyone back together again." Clark said giving her a hopeful look.

"I know, I just don't want to get lost in that tower again." Chloe couldn't help but feel the loneliness that washed over her at the thought of returning to watchtower.

"Chloe if you decide that you want to jump back in, I'll make sure that you don't get lost up there. I can keep you grounded." Clark offered.

"I'll think about it." Chloe replied as they began cleaning up their dinner, tossing the remnants into a nearby waste bin. Clark took Chloe's hand in his and they walked down the pier together in comfortable silence. The sun was almost set and it was starting to get cool out, Clark decided that it was time to head home. He took Chloe in his arms deciding to surprise her, he slowly floated into the air. She hadn't been around to witness his first flight. "Oh my gosh! Clark, you're flying!" She said ecstatically.

"You weren't here when I took off to save the world from the planet that was about to hit us. I had to fly to accomplish that. I even put on the suit that my mom made me. I've been getting a lot of pressure to wear it again, but I can't bring myself to do it." Chloe was listening but she didn't respond, she was too busy looking at the view they had from so high up. She started to shiver though and Clark decided he'd better get her home soon. He took off at top speed, reaching the car in no time.

"Darn, I forgot we still had to pick up the car." Chloe said wanting to be at home.

"Don't worry, I'll drive us home." Clark said pulling the keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the car and opened Chloe's door for her.

"It's so weird being the one you're romantic for. I've watched you do this with Lana and Alisha, and a few others. I never thought it would be me. It's a nice feeling, no wonder I was so interested in you all those years." Chloe mused out loud. Clark smiled and shut her door behind her. Then he ran around to the other side and got in.

When they reached the apartment building, they took the elevator up to their place. Clark and Chloe stood there in awkward silence until Chloe spoke. "Do you remember when we were looking for that earing and we played out what happened in order to find it?" Chloe said making Clark smile.

"Yes, and if I remember correctly, there was some serious heat in that elevator." Chloe giggled she thought that she was the only one who had felt it. "Maybe I need my memory refreshed though." Clark said feeling the lust overcome him.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Chloe asked pushing him up against a wall. Clark ran his hands up her sides, feeling her curves as he went. He could think of all kinds of things he wanted to do to her body, none of them were G-rated. When he reached the sides of her breasts, he moved his hands around front and gently squeezed them. Then all he could think was that he was touching Chloe Sullivan's breasts. Chloe arched her back pushing into his hands as her eyes fell closed. Clark stared at her in awe, had she always been this amazing?

"God, Chloe, you're so hot." He breathed, leaning in to kiss at her neck. Chloe's hands searched for something to hold onto and found his hips, she pulled him against her hard. Clark grunted, it had caught him off guard and sent fire shooting through his body.

"Clark, please." Chloe begged, not sure herself what it was that she wanted at the moment. Clark grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled it up, then the elevator dinged. They both sighed in frustration, Clark let go of her dress just as Lois turned towards the open elevator she'd been waiting for.

"Oh, wow, maybe I should take the stairs." She said realizing what she'd almost caught a peep show of.

"No, go ahead Lois. We get off here." Clark said taking Chloe's hand and leading her off the elevator.

"I'm sure that's exactly what was about to happen." Lois said just loud enough for Clark to hear, Clark blushed but kept walking.

When he reached the door he pulled out his keys and stuck them in the lock. Chloe grabbed his arm and turned him around, kissing him passionately as he attempted to turn the key in the lock. They practically fell into the apartment, Clark just barely managing to catch them both. Chloe was kissing her way down his neck and at the same time trying to pull his shirt up over his head. Clark walked backwards towards the couch, until the backs of his legs hit the edge. Chloe chose this moment to wrap a leg around his waist, he held it there with is hand. He heard his shirt hit the floor and then she was kissing his chest. Her tongues swirled around his nipples making him moan, he was going weak in the knees and was grateful that the couch was behind him. He finally could handle it anymore and sat down.

"Hey!" Clark and Chloe jumped up. Chloe ran for the light switch and turned it on. Oliver was sitting up on the couch looking thoroughly confused.

"Oliver? You're still here?" Clark asked looking around for his shirt. He was glad he hadn't started on Chloe's clothes yet.

"I thought you were taking a shower. When did Chloe get here?" Oliver was completely unaware of how long he had slept.

"That was hours ago. We're already back from our date. I left you a note, have you been asleep this whole time?" Clark asked realizing what was going on.

"I guess so. I'm sorry, I think I'm going to go home now." Oliver said getting up and grabbing his keys. "I'm really, really sorry that I ruined your guys' moment there." He quickly made his way out of the apartment. Clark looked at Chloe and they both laughed. When the laughter finally died down, Chloe yawned realizing how tired she was. Her body was still on fire but it was getting harder to hold onto the feeling.

"We should get some rest." Clark said seeing the exhaustion in her eyes, but he was secretly disappointed. Chloe smiled, also a little disappointed, but shook her head in agreement. Clark took her hand, even though he was shirtless and walked her to the space between their bedroom doors, just in front of the bathroom. "I had fun tonight." He said using the oldest cliché in the book.

"Me too. Maybe, we could do it again sometime." Chloe said giving him a shy smile.

"Definitely! Good night." Clark took her hand and kissed it softly before she turned and went into her room and closed the door behind her. Clark just stood there grinning like an idiot. As sexually frustrated as he was, that had been one of his best dates ever. He turned around and looked for his shirt, finding it under the coffee table. He picked it up and turned around to find Chloe standing in her doorway in her pajamas. Clark frowned, she'd changed awfully quick. "That was fast." He said fully confused.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie, I'm not so tired after all." Chloe just couldn't get enough of this lovey dovey side of Clark.

"Okay, what movie do you want to watch?" Clark asked and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He could care less that he had to be at work in the morning, he wanted to spend every second of every day with Chloe.

"I'll pick one off of the shelf, go get changed." Chloe said walking over to the shelf that had all of Clark's movies on it. She scanned the shelf finding a lot of movies she didn't expect Clark to have. She settled on The Ugly Truth. Clark came back in his pajama pants but still shirtless, Chloe smirked, she loved the view. He plopped down on the couch and she curled up next to him. Clark picked up the remote and turned on the tv and the dvd player. He smiled when it got to the menu, this movie was really funny. He secretly loved movies like this.

"Do you need anything? I can pop us some popcorn." Clark offered as the movie started.

"Popcorn would be great, oh, and a soda." Chloe said excitedly as Clark stood up. He went to the pantry and pulled out a pack of popcorn with extra butter. After sticking it in the microwave, he grabbed two cokes from the fridge. The microwave beeped and he grabbed a large bowl and poured the popcorn in. He rejoined Chloe on the couch and handed her a drink.

"This movie is hilarious." Chloe whispered. Clark tangled a hand in her hair gently massaging the nape of her neck. Chloe moaned as he soothed her sore muscles. Clark couldn't help but squirm at the sound of it. He moved his hand down to her lower back and massaged there, reveling in the sounds she was making. Chloe turned towards him after a moment, Clark did nothing but stare at her, hoping she would let him take this where he wanted to.

"Chloe, I-"

"Clark, I know exactly how you feel. I want to too." Chloe cut him off. Clark took her hand and without hesitation, she climbed onto his lap. "Mmmm." His hard on was pressed into her in the just the right spot.

"Oh god, Chloe." Clark practically moaned her name and Chloe could feel how wet she was. She ground against him, moving her hips in circles. Clark had a hold of her hips now and was guiding her as things became more heated. When they reached the point where he was thrusting up against her, she reach for the hem of her shirt, quickly pulling it up over her head. Clark took the opportunity to reach behind her and unclasp her bra, he slipped it off of her arms and leaned in, taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

"I want you." Chloe said breathlessly.

"Oh my god." Came a voice from the doorway. "I'm so sorry."

"Lois!" Chloe quickly crossed her arms over her chest as Clark pulled away, both of them in shock.

"I'll leave." Lois said covering her eyes and turning around.

"Wait, Lois, what did you need?" Chloe asked realizing that Lois probably came over for a reason.

"I wanted to stay the night, I had a guy try to take my purse just now. I don't feel safe going home." Chloe had climbed off Clark's lap and was pulling her shirt back on. Clark sat there immobilized, he was thinking about taking another shower. He didn't want to stand up, because then Lois would be able to see what Chloe did to him.

"Oh my gosh, Lois, I'm so sorry. Look, you can take my bed tonight." Chloe offered, embracing Lois in a hug.

"I don't want to make you sleep on the couch." Lois said, feeling guilty. Chloe shook her head emphatically.

"I'll sleep in Clark's room." Chloe explained, as she walked Lois into her room. Clark finally stood up, feeling a little calmer and went into his room. He was worried about Lois, but he was feeling exhausted now. Chloe walked in a moment later, looking concerned and sleepy.

"I'll see if I can find the mugger in the morning. Did he take anything from her?" Clark asked finally feeling able to react to the situation.

"No, she landed a good kick to his head." Chloe explained as Clark climbed into his bed. Chloe stopped at the edge and he held up the blankets for her to climb in. She stood there for a moment and then joined him. Clark turned off the light and pulled her close to him, her back to his front. They were asleep in minutes, Chloe curled up close to his chest.

"But why would he need to take off in the middle of the night. Chloe that's really suspicious. You should confront him about that." Lois said feeling confused and angry.

"Lois, he woke me up and told me that he needed to do some things at the office and couldn't sleep. It's not like he ran off with another woman. I trust him, okay?" Chloe wished Lois would just drop it, it wasn't like she could just blurt out Clark's secret.

"I don't know, Chloe, it's really suspicious." Lois added. They were sitting at the kitchen table having some breakfast. Clark was still gone, he'd left in the middle of the night to look for Lois's attacker.

"I'll talk to him if it makes you feel better." Chloe said clearing her dishes from the table.

"Please do, I don't want you to get hurt." Chloe went into her room to get dressed for the day. She was waiting to hear back from the Daily Planet on whether or not she had a job, and she really didn't want to go back to Isis or waitressing again. She knew she was capable of working at lots of places, but she wanted to be a journalist for a decent paper. When she came back out of the room, Clark was standing in the doorway and Lois was giving him an evil look. "Chloe I think I'm going to go back to my place and shower and stuff Lois said brushing past him.

"What was that look for?" Clark asked confused.

"She thinks you're cheating on me, because you left in the middle of the night to go to the Planet. I couldn't exactly tell her what you were really doing, so I kept brushing it off, but she wants me to talk to you." Chloe explained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause problems. Maybe for a while I can do my saving during the day so she doesn't notice." Clark suggested.

"But what if something really bad happens in the middle of the night?" Chloe was clearly concerned, she wanted Clark and Lois to get along.

"I don't know, I'll figure it out. I did find her mugger though and the cops are with him right now, I planted Lois's credit card on him so they would do something about it. She should be getting a call in a little while to come down to the station.

Lois was in her room with the tv on while she got dressed. She was shocked to see that her mugger had been found tied up in front of the police station. The news reporter was talking about how they'd found a woman's credit card on him and that the blur had left him there due to a mugging. Lois ran for her purse and pulled out her wallet finding that her credit card was missing. Just seconds later her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Lane, this is officer Jones, we have your credit card here at the station. Did you by any chance have a bad run in with a man last night?" The Officer asked.

"Yeah, actually I did. The reason I didn't report it is because I didn't think he took anything. Plus I landed a kick to his head and felt that maybe that was punishment enough. I'm really sorry, next time I'll call it in." Lois rambled.

"It's alright ma'am, and encounter like that can really shake you up, very few people do call that in unless something is stolen. We have your card down here at the station if you'd like to come pick it up, just be sure to bring your I.D. with you." The Officer was very understanding.

"Thank you. I'll be right down." Lois ended the call and looked at her purse. The man hadn't even gotten it out of her hands. He'd grabbed the strap and Lois had kicked him and knocked him out. She was pretty sure she'd seen it in there late last night too, when she'd searched to make sure nothing was missing. How did this man manage to get a hold of it. She thought for moment and remembered that the blur had caught the man, but how did he know that it was her who was mugged?

Lois walked into the police department and went up to the front desk. "Hi, I'm Lois Lane, I came here to pick up my stolen credit card." She told the Officer behind the desk.

"Just a moment ma'am and I'll go get it for you. Could I see your I.D.?" Lois handed it over and he took it with him. He made a copy and picked up her card from evidence. "Here you are. I just need you to sign this paper right here." He handed over a pen and paper.

"Did he by any chance admit to mugging me?" Lois asked curiously.

"Yes ma'am, but oddly enough the guy claimed that he actually stole nothing. People these days." The Officer shook his head sadly.

"Yeah, thank you." Lois took her card and left the station. She decided to go by the area where she had been mugged to see if maybe part of her purse had spilled out. When she got there she found nothing at first. But she noticed something sticking out behind a nearby trash can. She walked over and picked it up. That was odd, she still had hers in her wallet.

Clark was buying Chloe lunch, they'd stopped at a sandwich shop and were headed to the park to eat. He pulled out his wallet to pay and froze. "What's wrong? Did you forget to bring cash?" Chloe asked already opening her purse.

"No, that's not it at all." Clark said pulling out a ten dollar bill and paying, since the man was waiting for him. "My picture of you is gone, you know the one that you gave me from your senior year of high school?" He showed her the empty spot in his wallet where it had been.

"It's okay, I have more, I can give you another one." Chloe said not understanding what the big deal was.

"No it's not that. I had it when I went to find Lois's mugger last night and now it's gone. It must have fallen out when I went to pick him up. He was still passed out and I started to lift him and my wallet fell to the ground. I didn't think anything fell out of it." Clark looked genuinely worried.

"Clark I don't think anyone is going to put two and two together. I wouldn't worry about it, in fact it probably blew away already." Chloe said brushing it off, Clark let it go for the moment as they got into the car.

After spending the rest of the afternoon at the Planet and the farm, Clark returned home. He walked in to find Lois sitting on the couch and Chloe was no where to be seen. "Lois, what's up? I'm not sure where Chloe is." He said walking over and standing on the other side of the coffee table.

"Hey Clark, I lost one of my favorite pictures of Chloe. Is there any chance you have one I could keep, I like to keep my cousin close to me." Lois asked holding out her wallet to show him where the picture had disappeared.

"I'm sorry Lois, I actually lost mine too. But Chloe said she had lots of extras, I'm sure she'd be willing to give you another one." Clark said happily remembering what Chloe had told him that morning.

"Oh, Okay, I'll talk to her later, thanks." Lois jumped up and was gone. Clark frowned, she sure was acting funny.

Clark went into his room and took off his tie, hanging it in his closet. When he turned around Chloe was standing in his room, eyeing him like a piece of candy. "Hey, when did you get home?" he asked walking over and embracing her in a hug.

"Just a second ago, how was your day?" She asked as he pulled away.

"Pretty good. Lois wanted another picture of you, apparently she lost hers. I told her to talk to you." Clark said removing his button up shirt, leaving a plain white t-shirt in its wake. Chloe smiled and stepped closer to him, running a hand down his chest and coming to a slow stop at the waist of his pants.

"Wait, Lois was looking for a picture of me?" Chloe asked suddenly serious.

"Yeah, please…I mean yeah she was." Clark couldn't help but react to her touch, he had to bring himself back to reality.

"Clark what if she found your picture in the alley? She might have been snooping, trying to find out if it was yours. Did you tell her yours was lost?" Chloe was concerned now.

"Yes." Clark thought it over for a minute, Lois could be on to his secret.

"Clark we have to figure out if she's on to you. I'm going to go talk to her and see what I can get out of her. If I can I'll try to convince her that maybe you walked through there on your way home this morning." Chloe turned and was gone. Clark just stood there, he felt like anytime he came close to having a very intimate moment with Chloe, they were somehow interrupted.

"Lois!" Chloe called walking into Lois apartment. Lois appeared in the doorway of her office.

"What's up Chlo?" She asked.

"Clark said you wanted another picture of me. I thought we could go through the ones I have and you could pick one." Chloe offered pretending as if nothing was going on.

"Chloe, come in here for moment." Lois said stepping aside, Chloe walked in, this is what she was fishing for. Lois shut the door behind them and on her desk was the picture of Chloe that Clark had lost.

"What's up?" Chloe asked curiously.

"I think that Clark is the blur." Lois said bluntly. Chloe laughed and sat down in a nearby chair.

"What makes you think that?" Chloe asked pretending not to know what was happening.

"Okay, this morning, my mugger was found tied up on the steps of the police station with my credit card in his pocket. Chloe he never had the chance to take it, clearly the blur stole it and planted it on him, so he would go to jail. But that's besides the point. The point is that, Clark's picture of you is missing and I found the exact same picture in the alley where I was mugged, where I left my mugger knocked out. Not to mention that Clark disappeared in the middle of the night last night, claiming he couldn't sleep." Lois explained, Chloe just looked at her blankly.

"You think that Clark turned your mugger in?" Chloe asked incredulously. "What about your picture? You said it was missing, how do you know that it's not yours that you found?" Chloe made sure she sounded like she knew nothing about Clark.

"Because I lied, I still have mine, see." Lois said holding her picture up.

"Lois, he probably just walked through there this morning on his way home. I mean we all walk that way to get to the Planet." Chloe pointed out.

"Yes, but I went through Clark's closet and found a leather duster just like the one the blur wears. Me and you both know that that is not Clark's usual style." Lois said trying really hard to prove her point.

"You went through Clark's closet? Lois I think you're taking this a little too far. Clark is not the blur and if he was, I would know by now." Chloe said standing up and staring at her cousin like she was crazy.

"Okay, I won't press it, but just tell Clark that I forgive him for taking off in the middle of the night." Lois said grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay." Chloe stood up to leave. "I'll talk to you later, bye." Lois waved cheerily.

"Clark!" Chloe called walking back into the apartment. He appeared in the bedroom door. "Lois is on to you, but she's letting it go for now. Just watch what you do and when you do it until she moves on to something else." Chloe warned.

"Chloe, can I ask you a question?" Clark said in all seriousness, but Chloe could see something she couldn't put her finger on.

"Sure, Clark." He put his hands on her waist and got really close to her face. Chloe was trying hard not to laugh.

"Please, lock the door." He said quietly.

"O-okay." She replied, not sure what he was up to. She walked to the door and turned the dead bolt. "Why are we locking the door?" She asked curiously returning to where he was standing.

"This is why." He said leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away and then tangled his fingers in her hair, kissing her again but more passionately this time. Then he pulled back again, waiting for a response from Chloe.

"Oh." She breathed, catching on to what he wanted. Clark smiled and took her hand leading her into his bedroom. Chloe felt her nerves kicking in, she took a deep steady breath to calm herself. Doing this spontaneously was easy, but on purpose, she had way too much time to over think things. Like right now, she was thinking about how they didn't have any protection and she wasn't ready to be a mommy. Clark backed up to the bed and set down pulling her onto his lap. "Clark, wait." Chloe said finally realizing that her thoughts were kind of important.

"No, no more waiting, please, Chloe I've wanted this for such a long time now." Clark complained hoping she wasn't backing out.

"No, we need…protection." Chloe pointed out.

"I have some, they're in my bedside drawer." He explained. Chloe smiled shyly, so he had his bases covered. She really wanted this too, but she'd never been so nervous about sleeping with someone.

"Oh, okay." Clark began placing soft kisses on her neck and nibbling at her earlobe. Chloe couldn't help the breath of air that she let out at his touch. Her reaction encouraged Clark and his hands slipped under her shirt feeling her soft warm skin. They moved up her back and he carefully unclasped the back of her bra. Chloe couldn't help but giggle. Clark Kent was taking her bra off.

"Why are you laughing at me?" He asked as he moved his hands around to the front, pushing her bra out of the way, and cupping her breasts.

"I just thinking back to the Clark I had a crush on in high school. He would have freaked out if I tried to make out with him. Look at you now, you're so confident." Chloe pointed out. Clark pulled his hands out of her shirt and took the hem of her shirt.

"I have a little more experience now." Clark pointed out, pulling her shirt over her head. Chloe tensed up and Clark could feel it, he slipped her bra over her arms and just stared at her beauty.

"You're making me nervous." Chloe said using all her will power to not cover herself.

"Don't be nervous, you're beautiful." Clark said breathlessly. He placed a kiss in the middle of her chest, his hands resting on her hips again. He made a circle around her nipple with his tongue and Chloe arched into him. Clark grabbed her ass and ground her against him. He took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling at it. It hardened in his mouth and he groaned, grinding her against him again. Chloe's breathing became heavy as he gave the same attention to her other nipple. When he was satisfied with his work, he returned to her mouth, sucking her luscious lower lip into his mouth and biting it just enough to make her moan, which gave him access to her mouth. He slipped his tongue in, massaging her tongue with his. Her hands were on his shoulders and she was grinding against him of her own accord now.

"Chloe, you're driving me nuts." He whispered into her ear. Chloe pulled his shirt over his head and pushed him down on the bed. Clark just stared at her in awe, she was amazing. She leaned down and placed butterfly kisses all the way down his chest. When she reached the waist of his pants, she looked up at him and smiled. She was kneeling on the floor between his legs now and was dying to find out what was in his pants. Clark looked at her, he understood why she was nervous now. She unbuttoned his black pants, watching him the whole time, then slowly pulled them down. When they reached his shoes, she realized then that she needed to remove those. She made quick work of it, dropping them and his pants and socks to the floor. When she looked up, she froze, his boxers did nothing to hide his hard on.  
"Good god, Clark." Chloe said in shock, was he even going to fit in her. Clark sat up on his elbows and smirked. Chloe smiled back and ran her warm hands up his thighs, then took a hold of his boxers, but Clark put his hand on hers, stopping her.

"You're over dressed." He pointed out. Chloe stood up and unbuttoned her jeans, Clark sat up straight on the bed, very interested in what she was doing. She shimmied out of her jeans, standing before him in plain white bikini cut underwear. He licked his lips without realizing what he was doing. She moved closer to him, close enough to touch. He ran his hands up her smooth thighs stopping just below her panties. Then he slipped one hand between her legs and hooked two fingers through her underwear grazing her sex in the process. Chloe gasped trying hard to remain standing as he pulled her panties down. She stepped out of them and climbed onto Clark's lap. She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Clark moaned into the kiss while simultaneously trying to take his boxers off, which wasn't working too well.

"Let me help you." Chloe said pushing him back on the bed again. She slid to the floor and pulled his boxers off adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor. Clark sat back up and Chloe stood up and grabbed his shoulders. She straddled him and held herself just above his pulsing cock. She was nervous, he was so big that she was sure that this was going to hurt. Clark gripped her hips and slowly guided her down onto him. At first it was a tight stretch, Chloe winced about a halfway down.

"Are you okay? I'm not hurting you am I?" Clark asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, it hurts a little but it's just because you're so big. Just keep going, okay?" Chloe said lowering herself a little more. Clark grit his teeth together, the pleasure was so intense that he was barely holding on. He decided to try a new approach and lifted Chloe a little, then moved her back down. Chloe gasped and her walls tightened around him for a moment. He groaned as he lifted her again and brought her back down a little harder this time. "Oh god." Chloe's voice came out high pitched, Clark had never heard her do that before, it just turned him on more.

"One more." He groaned as he lifted her again, when he brought her back down he was inside her completely. He smiled at his accomplishment and Chloe tentatively started moving up and down. Clark's eyes drifted shut and he thrust his hips up to meet hers. Chloe's nails were digging into his back and her head was tilted back in ecstasy as she rode him. Clark took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked it till it hardened in his mouth, then proceeded to bite it just hard enough to make Chloe gasp. He could feel his cock twitching and pulsing inside her and he took a deep breath to calm himself enough to keep going. It was hard to maintain since Chloe's breasts were bouncing up and down in front of his face. He took both of them in his hands and squeezed them, he groaned loving the way her soft but firm breasts felt in his hands. Chloe's head shot up and she leaned down taking his mouth with fierceness. Her tongue danced with his as he continued to fondle one breast and tease the nipple of the other. Chloe pulled back for air and arched her back, pushing her chest into his hands. Clark suddenly grabbed her hips, turning and rolling them so that he was on top and thrust in hard over and over, shaking the bed slightly as Chloe dug her nails into his back, letting out noiseless screams.

"Chloe tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?" He groaned through clenched teeth as he slammed into her again. Chloe nodded so faintly that he almost didn't notice. She wrapped her legs around him, hooking her feet behind his knees. Pleasure was spiraling through her body so intensely she was sure she was going to black out. Her orgasm building deep inside her and filling her whole body. She arched her back completely off the bed, her chest colliding with his as she her orgasm hit her full force. Her fingers splayed across the sheet, her eyes closed, and her mouth open. She let out a scream, one she didn't think she was capable of as Clark thrust into her a few more times, grunting as he spilled his seed inside her. They both collapsed in exhaustion after they came back down. Their bodies were slick with sweat and the cool air of the apartment soothed their hot skin.

"Clark?" Chloe whispered sometime later, she wasn't sure how long she'd laid there in silence.

"Hmm?" He murmured turning his head to face her.

"I think you put me out of commission for the next few days. Will you call Lois and tell her to call me if I got the job." Chloe said jokingly. Clark chuckled and sat up slightly, leaning on his elbow.

"You're so amazing." He said sweetly brushing her damp hair out of her face.

"That was at least ten years build up, do you think it will be as epic next time?" She asked rolling onto her side and pulling the covers up over her chilled body.

"I think it'll be even better." Clark kissed her softly, and then pulled her close to him as they fell asleep together.


End file.
